Macrohenry
|} Macrohenry is an active German highscorer known for his prodigious skill from a very young age, graceful runs, and his mysterious past. He started highscoring on the Metanet boards as early as February 2006 at the age of 8, but he did not make initial contact with the community for over six years. Although he had a modest 0th count for a long while, those 0ths were noted for being impressively clean and innovative, such as his amazing 92-3 run. They showed a huge a significant amount of skill and dedication, and a few of them still remain unbeaten, which is quite a big feat considering how old some of them are. With the retirement of ska in January 2015, macrohenry was the most-experienced active highscorer of all time, and he broke ska's longevity record in early 2017. As of August 2019, he's been highscoring off and on for 13.5 years. Macrohenry's score frequency changed in 2012 when he came back and first made contact with the community. It was at this time that he started highscoring on a regular basis, slowly increasing his pace throughout 2013 to achieve some spectacular 0ths. As of September 2017, macrohenry is ranked 1st on Total 0th Rankings with 160 0ths, and he's tied for 0th on the Top-20 and Top-10 Rankings with 599 scores as well as absolute 0th with 599 Top-5 scores. A of 24 September 2017, macrohenry is ranked 1st on both Total Level Score and Total Point Rankings (behind EddyMataGallos) with 71,910 seconds and 11,130 points, respectively. Highscoring 2012 During April 2012, he came back from out of nowhere and surprised the community when he downloaded NReality and started highscoring a bunch of levels (999 levels by the March 2013, the maximum attainable, excluding 59-0) and taking a lot of 0ths (60 by February 2013; 29 of them from Metanet levels). He also started making maps in June, and thereby made his first contact with the community. Since then, he has registered on the forums and has kept on highscoring and mapping on an intermittent basis. He is frequently on IRC and is one of the most active highscorers nowadays. Macrohenry continued to take 0ths with astounding runs such as his runs on 06-4, 39-2, 40-2, 78-1, 85-3, 88-3 and 92-1. In November 2012, macrohenry finished a month-long highscoring/speedrunning contest called Bounty Hunters, which was hosted by ska. Macrohenry was the runner-up and faced tough competition from the likes of EddyMataGallos, vankusss, jp27ace, Raif, Izzy and more. Macrohenry started working on the overall game, apart from taking 0ths, and by the end of 2012 he surpassed 300 Metanet Top-20 Scores. Also, by 31 December 2012, macrohenry finished the year reaching 70000 seconds of Total Level Score, and therefore becoming the 13th highscorer ever to do so. 2013 Less than 36 days later, on 6 February 2013, macrohenry was the 7th '''ever player to reach the '''71k '''milestone. '''Macrohenry kept highscoring at this high rate, and, by the start of March 2013, he reached 599 Metanet Top-20 Scores, only the third player to accomplish this. By 23 April 2013, macrohenry passed Kool-aid in level and total 0ths and was ranked 3rd on the Metanet 0th Rankings with 42 0ths, and he tied with EddyMataGallos for scores on the top-20 boards with 599 top-10 scores, becoming only the 2nd played ever to achieve this feat after EddyMataGallos the previous year. Around the same time, macrohenry also surpassed xaelar's Total Points Score to be ranked 1st, behind only Eddy. Macrohenry also managed to take episode 00 from golfkid—the first player to hit the illusive 360-second mark for that episode. On 9 May 2013, macrohenry passed xaelar's Total Level Score and consequently moved up to the 1st spot, only behind Eddy, with a score of 71552.550 seconds. By August 2013, macrohenry had overtaken both vankusss and xaelar in the total 0ths ranking to be behind only EddyMataGallos. 2014 By the start of 2014, macrohenry managed to surpass 100 Metanet 0ths, and hence became the 9th highscorer ever to reach this milestone. By this time, he had also exceeded 10,000 Total Points. By March 2014, macrohenry managed to pass 150 0ths. However, apart from taking 0ths, he had been working on his overall game, which allowed him to eventually reach 599 top-7 scores. Ultimately, his goal is to reach 599 top-5 scores. This overall work made him the second player ever to reach 71800 seconds of Total Level Score. By the end of March, he temporarily surpassed EddyMataGallos's Total Level Score and Total Points, which caused him to be ranked 0th position in both categories, but Eddy soon came back from his year-long break to claim both back. In April 2014, macrohenry managed to reach 35,000 seconds of Total Episode Score and eventually passed eru to become 0th on Episode 0th Rankings. By the end of May, macrohenry reached 71900 seconds of TLS, becoming the second person ever to achieve that feat. In early June, macrohenry managed to reach his goal of 599 Top-5 Scores, becoming the first-ever person in history to achieve that feat. 2015 The start of February 2015 saw macrohenry with about 30 fewer 0ths than he had about a year earlier despite being very active in 2014; he increased his total level score past 72k and his points ranking by more than 300 points. A big reason for this loss was Eddy's assault on episode 0ths, which was responsible for the loss of 18 0ths for macrohenry alone. Mapping Since 2012, macrohenry has also made himself a name in the mapping scene. As of August 2019, macrohenry has made 227 maps, including work on an episodic saga. His maps have been well received by NUMA users, including four features. His profile can be found here. *It is not clear how many players have reached this amount, since in the old days of N there were no reports, and it's likely that some others did reach the milestone. The only known players to have definitely reached this milestone are Brett_Sully_, EddyMataGallos and macrohenry. Since Brett_Sully_ has a score submitted on 59-0, he will forever be the only confirmed player to have all 600 top-20 scores (unless more information comes to light). Category:Highscorers